


The Plumber, the Storm, and the Lighthouse

by angryessays



Category: Downton Abbey, The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryessays/pseuds/angryessays
Summary: Tony, the sexy plumber from the Downton movie, and Robert Pattinson's character in The Lighthouse enjoy a stormy night in.





	The Plumber, the Storm, and the Lighthouse

Ephraim shook the rain from his coat as he stepped back into the lighthouse. Tony was sat at their little table, his candle brightening the dull stonework around them.

As he hung his coat and hat on the coatrack, Ephraim made a show of how cold he was. "Awful out there. Poseidon must be quite cross."

"Aye," Tony replied, standing from his chair. "C'mere. I'll warm ya." He closed the brief distance and reached for the other man's collar.

Ephraim took it willingly, his carnal excitement pooling somewhere below. He wrapped his arms around those familiar, muscled shoulders and pulled up the sweater there. "It'd be quicker without your clothes."

Tony released Ephraim's scruff to allow his sweater to be removed. "Will it? How unfortunate." 

Ephraim laughed, chucking the sweater and accompanying undershirt away before going to work sucking on Tony's newly-exposed collarbone. Meanwhile, Tony undid their respective trousers, releasing each man's most private parts with a jolt. His own member had been begging to be released in expectation of a thunderous night in, and Ephraim's cock had taken on an equally showy appearance.

They stroked and pulled at each other, gradually settling onto their makeshift bed under the massive spiral staircase. Ephraim took his place between Tony's legs, abandoning his valiant attempts at bruising every inch of his lover's chest with his mouth in favor of messing about with their manhoods. Tony, for his part, guided the events of the evening. As they got a rhythm going, he found himself howling, his head thrown back as ecstasy took him away.

On the other hand, Ephraim watched the sight spread out before him hungrily until he couldn't any longer. A clap of thunder punctuated their mutual release and they fell about each other, finding their way together in a tight embrace. Tony deftly snuffed the candle as Ephraim drew up the covers.

Their assignment was turning out to be quite enjoyable after all.


End file.
